Noriko & Shuya Life After Surviving Battle Royale
by Wendy27
Summary: After surviving Battle Royale, Noriko and Shuya are running away from the Japanese Government. They plan to leave Japan and go live a new life in America. What will be their destiny?


Life of Noriko and Shuya after surviving Battle Royale

Just after surviving Battle Royale, Shuya suggested to Noriko that they should never speak of the occurred events.

"There is too much pain in life, just pretend that Battle Royale was a dream Noriko"

"How? Shuya it is not easy to forget the killing of our classmates especially Nobu-san"

"Noriko please, right now we are wanted fugitives and need to concentrate in ourselves, we need to keep moving forward, forget the past"

"I cannot promise you anything Shuya, but I will try my best to keep on living, in honor of Nobu-san. Shuya, I keep blaming myself Nobu would not have died if I had not send him that note to come on the trip with us"

"Just stop it Noriko! My father-committed suicide and my mother abandoned me , Do you know how that feels? "

"I am sorry Shuya" sobbing

"We need to get out of Japan, we need to go to the United States and start a new life together, but first we need to rest and find food to eat and try and earn some money"

Therefore, Noriko and Shuya stay in Akita city for a few weeks until they get money to leave and go to the USA where they both will begin a new chapter in their  
>managed to stay in an abandoned tiny hotel that had cockroaches running around along with mice. The abandoned hotel was the only shelter they could Japanese governments were in search of them. Posters all over the city were put up stating that they are dangerous criminals and if found a $1,000 award would be compensated for each one. Japanese troops were at every corner looking for them. This made Noriko quite nervous all she could think of was of the horrible deaths of her classmates tormenting her mind repeatedly.<p>

"Shuya we need to get out of here now, the Japanese troops are going to find us and they will torture us first then kill us"

"How? We do not have any money to go to the United States Noriko; we are going to just run away and hide out in the villages and hopefully we will lose track of them"

Noriko and Shuya rested near a trash disposal and waited until the night was pitch black. However, Japanese troops decided to use helicopters and start looking for them. The Battle Royale act was passed to keep students under their control and the troops would not rest until they capture Noriko and Shuya.

"Noriko wake up, I think its time for us to leave we do not have much time. We need to go and hideout under a bridge it will only take us about 40 minutes until we reach it"

"Ok but what will we do after we get to the bridge just wait until the next day to keep moving forward?"

"Well I was thinking we could stay there and rest then go on the move tomorrow night to get out of the city"

The most unexpected event occurred while Noriko and Shuya were walking there were helicopters everywhere and they were immediately spotted. As soon as they saw the helicopters over them with guns shooting everywhere, they ran as fast as they could. They knew it would be hard not to get caught or injured, but they both still had little hope that they could run away together and forget that Battle Royale ever happened.

The Japanese troops had a horn speaker telling Noriko and Shuya that they were surrounded and needed to lay on the ground with their hands up. Noriko and Shuya were both frightened and froze they stopped running and starred at each other for a few seconds. They thought once again that what was happening was just a horrifying dream. Unfortunately, it was not, they said that going to America and escaping from this world of suffering was just a dream. Shuya began to laugh and tears were running down his face while he was laughing.

"Have you gone mad? Stop laughing I am already scared and now you acting like a lunatic just please I need you to stay with me"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, don't you see it's the end we escaped for nothing, I am sorry Noriko but I can no longer protect you as I had promised"

Noriko and Shuya both dropped to the ground the troops quickly grabbed them and chained them, blind folded them, and covered their mouths. The only thing Shuya and Noriko could think of is how they were going to be tortured, killed, or maybe thrown into the sea. Happiness was an emotion that did not exist in their world only sorrow. This was the end and although they were caught, what was important is that they tried to beat the world, although they failed. Noriko and Shuya held hands while they waited for their ends, many hours passed before they arrived to their destination. Finally, they landed in Kuji a tiny island. Noriko and Shuya got out of the helicopter and still with their hands held together walked until the troops told them to stop. Then, they heard voices of what sounded like students. They had no idea where they were, however, the Japanese head of the troops said "Welcome to Battle Royale where your mission today is to kill these two students, but you must torment them first before you killing them"

"Noriko, I am thankful for the time we had together, whatever happens just think that soon we will be in paradise with the angels"

"Oh Shuya I am frighten, but I will do as you say, this is our destiny that we cannot escape from, Good-bye until then"

"Good-bye Noriko"

There were 30 students in the room and their mission was to kill Shuya en Noriko make them suffer. The officers immediately began to hit Noriko and Shuya with whips 30 times each, then the students from class 5B were allowed to each hit them 5 times wherever they pleased. Silence came from both Noriko and Shuya with their hands held together. The wounds they bared were painful, they wanted the pain to end quickly and had faith that they will go to a paradise where evil does not exist or is unheard of. After the 20th student could whip Noriko and Shuya, they both died. The rest of the 10 students left were shot on the spot. The Battle Royale was about to get worse for the rest of the 20 students left in the game. When will suffering ever stop?


End file.
